Rebellion
The Rebellion is Dante's trademark sword appearing in Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 4, and Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. Though it has the form of a standard claymore''Devil May Cry 2, '''Weapon File — Rebellion': "A standard sword for Dante.", it is a magical blade''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Combat Adjudicator — Rebellion': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a technique imbued with magic essence can move me." given to him as a keepsake from The Dark Knight Sparda, and it serves as both a physical manifestation of his powerDevil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Rebellion: "A memento given to Dante by his father, this large magical blade is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power.", and through its name, meaning "resistance", a symbol of his spirit.Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante', '''Dante's Weapons — Rebellion': "A keepsake sword from his father. Its name means "resistance." The blade's power originally laid dormant'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. This magic blade's true power hasn't fully awakened.", but through contact with Dante's blood it was awakened.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Devil Arms File — Rebellion: "A keepsake sword from Dante's father. Dante's blood has awakened the blade's true power." Description Rebellion is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. In its dormant form, the pommel is a single spike, but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-face on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges. Dormant, the crosstree is folded in against the ribs, but extends when awakened. History Prelude The Rebellion once belonged to Dante's father, the Dark Knight Sparda, and was given to Dante as a keepsake. Dante's weapon Dante uses it as his primary weapon in all appearances, barring the first Devil May Cry ''(where he uses the Force Edge). Dante usually carries the sword on his back, but in ''The Animated Series, he carries it hidden in a guitar case, so as not to attract unwanted attention. Awakening At the end of Dante's first battle with Vergil in Devil May Cry 3, Vergil impales Dante with the Rebellion, inadvertently awakening Dante's demonic nature and granting him access to his Devil Trigger. At this point, the sword also awakens, opening up the crossguard and the handle's end is split and points outside rather than one big spike. Power It is unknown if Rebellion has a special purpose like the Yamato and Sparda, which can open or power Hell Gates. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 2'' Sword ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm Swordmaster Style ''Devil May Cry 4'' Sword Swordmaster Style Background A rebellion is a refusal to obey a certain order or obedience. The name may also reference the infamous rebellion led by the fallen archangel Lucifer, who led a third of the heavenly host to rebel against God (much like how Sparda rebelled against his former master Mundus). Gallery Image:Rebellion.gif|Awakened Rebellion (DMC3) Weapon_DA_1.gif|Unawakened Rebellion (DMC3) Image:Rebellion.png|Back and Front of Awakened Rebellion (DMC3) Image:Rebellion.JPG|Rebellion (DMC2) Image:DT Rebellion.gif|Dante's Rebellion Devil Trigger (DMC3) SDC10136.JPG|Rebellion in DMC HD Collection (DMC2) Other Appearances ]] *Dante also wields Rebellion in Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne as one of his default skills. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Dante has several attacks with the Rebellion. **Rebellion is one of the few weapons that gains a new move outside of the Devil May Cry series, along with Beowulf. *Rebellion returns as Dante's sword in DmC: Devil May Cry, but it gains the ability to change its shape, much like the Sparda.Ninja Theory website Trivia *The Rebellion has appeared in every segment of the series besides Devil May Cry, though a sword resembling the awakened Rebellion can be seen impaled through a demon's head in Dante's office. *Interestingly, the sword alludes to Dante's half-demon heritage: the skull on one side of the hilt is human, while the other has a pair of horns. However, this design does not appear on the Devil May Cry 2 version of the sword. * Among all the weapons in the series, the Rebellion has the third-highest number of known wielders with 5 (Sparda, Dante, Vergil, Lady and Nero). It's right below the Sword of Sparda and the Yamato, wich shares 4 wielders (Sparda, Dante, Vergil and Nero.) Notes and references Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 2 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 4